Unlocked: Welcome To The Real World
by YourGuardianAngel13
Summary: CONTINUING OF "LOCKED". Zendaya and Bella are finally together as a couple, after their coming out on Dancing With The Stars. But will they stay together? What about their families, fans, friends and everybody else? Maybe there are more problems, than they thought...
1. The Beggining

**A/N: So, it´s here, just like I promised ****J**** They continue of „Locked" is officialy here, and I hope you will like it! Gosh, I have so much energy right now, I feel so much stronger and everything. Ya know, who gave me that energy? YOU and Ms. Ellen DeGeneres. Yep. She is just AMAZING! She gave me so much positive energy and I think, that she tried like everything and she met everyone in the showbussines, right?**

**So, this story is dedicated to all of you and to Ellen.**

**And thank you for the following in Twitter, who hasn´t followed me yet - HayleyGrey13**

**Thank you for everything, keep reading and REVIEW.**

**Author xxx**

**Unlocked: Welcome To The Real World**

**Chapter 1: The Beggining**

**_Prologue_**

Well, yeah. This is what I wanted for a loooong time, and it´s finally here. Me and Bella are officially out and I am so proud of both of us, you can´t even imagine how much.

But...There are always some problems around stuff like these.

Yeah, we ended up in Disney, before they could kicked us out. That wasn´t that bad, ´cause you know, we already made 3 seasons, and that was, I think, enough for us. We both wanted to move on, and stop being just Disney stars. We wanted something more.

Worse thing was, how our families reacted. My mom was pretty okay. Of course she wasn´t all happy about it, but she said, that as long as I am happy, she is okay with that. And my dad, well...He isn´t speaking with me since we came out.

Yes, I am serious. He didn´t speak to me since. He didn´t scream at me or cry because of it. He just stopped talking to me. I tried to talk to him so many times, but he always just walked away.

And that is just killing me. My own father is ignoring me, because he found out, who I really am and he isn´t okay with it. My biggest hero, a person, who always stood by my side, is now telling people, that I am not his daughter anymore...

I am still crying over nights because of that...

Bella´s mom is still thinking, that it isn´t good for her, that she´s with me. But it isn´t because of homophoby, or something like that, but because of her reputation.

Yes, you heard me right. She is more caring about her reputation, than about her happiness. Isn´t that just insane? She keep telling her, that she had more fans, when she was with that idiot, Tristan.

Maybe that´s true, we both lost some fans, but those who stayed with us are REAL fans. And we got MANY new fans, who are glad, that we came out together and that we gave them a lot of courage.

Speaking of Tristan, me or Bella never saw him, since I embarrased him in public. They didn´t find out it was me, who did that, and he probably moved out of the city. Finally. He couldn´t stand those looks other people were giving him everyday.

Oh yeah, and you know what told that fucking Trevor in the public? That I PAID him for dating me, because I didn´t want to come out.

Freakin´son of a bitch! I will tell everyone the truth in the right time, I promise that to myself!

Anyways, there are also good sides of all of this. Me and Bella are finally together, and I can´t be more happy. Honestly. Because I am not locked anymore.

„Hey, baby! Guess, who´s gonna be on Ellen´s?", Bella called me and I frowned and thought about it for a minute.

„Hm, Beyoncé?", I asked her, still thinking about that. Bella knew, that Beyoncé was my role model, and that I would love to see her on that show.

„Nooo, silly, someone better!", she said, sounding very excited.

„There´s noone better than her.", I said and she giggled.

„Us! We are gonna be on Ellen´s next week!", she shouted to the phone so loud, that I had to move it away from my ear.

„Are you kidding me?!", I asked, shocked by the news she just said.

„No, I am dead serious. She wants us on her show, she called my manager!"

I took me a while, till it got my brain. I mean, Ellen show was just a huge thing! There were the biggest stars on her show, and now, she wants me and Bella to be there?! .Oprah. That is just unbelievable!

„It seems like the coming out wasn´t such a bad thing, right?", she said and I couldn´t, but agreed with her.

At this point, it really worth it.

„That´s just...I CAN´T BELIEVE IT!", I shouted back to the phone and I heard Bella´s laugh.

„Yeah, believe it, baby. We are gonna made something HUGE together.", she said and I felt the power of her words.

I smiled for myself warmly.

„I love you.", I said and she was quiet for a moment, like she didn´t expect me to say that in that moment.

„I love you too.", she said then, and I almost felt her smirk.

But then, my father came to the room, and he sat up on the couch and gave me a death glare, when he heard, that I was talking to Bella.

„Erm, I gotta go.", I said nervously and Bella sighed.

„Your dad is in the room, am I right?", she asked.

„Yeah.", I replied, sadly.

„Okay, we can hang out later. What about...Hm...Just take a little romantic walk around the city this afternoon?", she asked innocently and I smiled cheesily.

„Sounds perfect. I´ll pick you up at 7 PM, is that okay with you?", I whispered, because I didn´t want my dad to hear that.

„Yes, sure. So, see you tonight. I love you."

„I love you too, bye."

When I ended up the call, my dad was looking at me, but when I noticed that, he took his newspapers and started reading something.

I just sighed, tired of him and I walked to my room.

Some things are great after coming out, but some of them are just terrible.

**_Later that day_**

We were slowly walking through the city, holding hands and enjoyning the wonderful day. The weather was perfect, it was a sunny day and it wasn´t too hot. Soft wind was playing with our hair and the sun was going slowly down.

And I enjoyned also the view I had next to me. Bella was dressed in a beautiful multi-color dress, her red hair were perfect as always and everytime she smiled, I was in heaven. Her smile was the best make-up she could wear.

But I saw, that there was something bothering her, and I wanted to know, what was it.

„Is everything okay?", I asked her and she came back to the Earth, because she was lost in her thoughs.

„Yeah, I was just thinking about something.", she said and smiled, but I knew she didn´t tell me the whole truth.

I was looking at her for a while, but then I decided, that I wont ask her twice. It was probably nothing, or she didn´t want to speak about it. And I didn´t want to fight, I just wanted to have a beautiful day out with my girlfriend.

„Do you think Ellen wants to scare us?", I asked her, changing the subject.

„I am sure she will try something, you know her. We will see."

„Yep, did you see how she scared Taylor Swift last time?", I asked her and I laughed, as that memory got to my brain.

I watched that video, like, 100 times per a day. That was one of the best things I ever saw in my entire life. Like when Ellen was „hanging out with her BFF Paris Hilton". I mean, it was just hilarious.

„Yeah, I saw it. Poor Taylor, hope she wont do the same thing to us.", she said, giggling.

„Well, I am sure it will be fun. As long as I will be there together with you, it will be amazing.", I said and Bella blushed and stopped walking, taking both of my hands in hers.

„Do you know, that I am the happiest person on this planet?", she asked me in a whisper, as she rested her forehead on mine, our lips almost touching.

„You are the second one. After me.", I whispered and kissed her passionately.

She put her arms around my neck, my hands were rested on her hips, and we were kissing for a few minutes, don´t care about those people around us, that were watching us with their mouths wide opened.

When we pulled out, we were both smiling.

„Do you want to walk me home?", she asked in her innocent cute voice and I smirked.

„Of course.", I said and I felt like in those sentimental movies. But what? I was a typical romantic girl and Bella loved it.

And I love her, and nobody can´t ever change that.


	2. Ellen Show

**A/N: Hello, Dear Readers! Here is the next chapter. I hope, that one day, Z and B will read this story, I would love to see their opinion of this. Like seriously, can you imagine that? **

***It will never happen, sadly***

**But, you´ll never know. Maybe, one day...**

**Anyways, here is the continue of this story. **

** Review.**

**I love you all,**

**Author xxx**

**_P.S Follow me on Twitter - BrokenHayley13_**

**Unlocked: Welcome To The Real World**

**Chapter 2: Ellen Show**

„So, here are they, Bella Thorne and Zendaya!", Ellen said and we walked to her and we both gave her hug, then we sat up in front of Ellen.

I am telling you, I was really nervous. I felt, that I was shaking a bit, but when I felt Ellen´s positive energy, and when I felt Bella right next to me, it was better and I was feeling more relaxed each second I was in there.

„How is it, to be the youngest lesbian couple in the celebrity world?", Ellen asked us and we both giggled a little.

„Well, I think we still didn´t get used to it, but we will, soon or later.", Bella said and Ellen smiled.

„Tell me, how was it at the start? I am sure that everybody wants to hear the story about you two."

Me and Bella shared a look and then I started speaking.

„It was pretty complicated. I was in love with her for a long time, and it was killing me. Later, she found out about my feelings, but she was still with her boyfriend and..."

„And complications started.", Bella added and I nodded.

Ellen was looking seriously at us. Yes, she was maybe the most funny person in the whole world and she was always doing funny things, but she can be serious too. I knew, that for her it wasn´t easier, than for us. I mean, she came out in the year Bella was born, and it must have been so hard for her.

They stopped her show and she was like two or three years without a job.

But you see where she´s now?

„So, you were still with Tristan and you knew, that your best friend was in live with you. Sounds pretty confusing.", Ellen said and smiled a bit.

„Oh yeah, it was. At first, I was really confused and everything, but later I figured out, that I am in love with her, and that relationship with Tristan was just one big mistake.", Bella answered her question and I remembered, how he raped her and how I embarrased him in front of the whole world.

„But you were with him till you both came out right? And you were with Trevor.", she said and I sighed, because this was really complicated.

„I was with Trevor, because he forced me to.", I said and the audience was shocked, so was Ellen.

„He what?", Ellen asked, still shocked and surprised.

„Yeah, he found out about me and Bella, so he forced me to be his girlfriend in public. I never paid him for it or something, that was just a big lie."

I know. This will be a HUGE thing, when I said this on the most watched TV show ever, but what? He made a mistake. I only wanted to be honest.

It´s Zendaya, BITCH!

„Wow, that´s a...that´s a really bad, I think Trevor should be ashamed of himself.", Ellen said and looked to the camera and to the audience.

„And what about Tristan? Why were you still with him?", she asked, turning to Bella.

She looked down, and I saw sadness in her eyes.

„Well, I was kinda using him as a...beard? I don´t know exactly, how is it called, but that´s it. I feel a little guilty, because of that, but I was afraid. We were both afraid of coming out.", she explained and I nodded.

„Yeah, because you know. We are Disney stars, nobody ever expected us to be into each other. Well, I can´t say nobody, because there were actually some people, who thought about us as a couple.", I corrected myself.

„But there wasn´t a lot of those people and there was still that fear. What if we will loose our job? Or what would be the reactions of our parents? Those questions were bothering us all the time."

Ellen nodded, her look full of understanding.

„I understand that. The same questions were bothering me 16 years ago, but you see where am I now? When I came out, it was hard at first, but I am happy now and that is the most important thing about it.", she said and we smiled.

„We are now happy, too.", I said and took Bella´s hand into mine, the audience was like – „Owwwwwww."

„And I am so happy for you both. I mean, you are a real inspiration for all those little girls and boys, who are afraid of things like this. I think, that you made something imporant for the world."

Those words made both of us blush. Ellen was just so kind and nice.

„Oh, and I can´t forget about you, Zendaya. You didn´t win Dancing With The Stars, but you are the youngest dancer on the show, and you made it so far! I think you should be really proud of yourself.", she added and I blushed even more.

„Thank you. But I must say, that I wont be so good without my dancing partner, Val, who was an amazing teacher and he was supporting me all the time. And of course, my gorgeous fans, Zswaggers, who were sending me votes and everything. I made it because of them, and I can´t be more thankful.", I said and everyone smiled sweetly at me, especially Bella, who was holding my hand.

„That´s just great, one big applause for all the Zswaggers out there!", Ellen shouted and everyone started clapping their hands.

„So, tell me about your plans in future. I heard, that you will be shooting a new movie with Adam Sandler in South Africa this May, is that truth?", she asked as they stopped and she looked at Bella.

I looked at her too, surprised, because she didn´t tell me a word about it.

Bella looked at me, knowing, that she should tell me first and then she looked back at Ellen.

„Yeah, it´s truth. The movie is called „Blended", and I am really excited. I mean, shooting a movie with Adam Sandler? That´s just unbelievable.", she said happily.

I smiled, when I saw, how happy she was, but I was still a little angry, because she didn´t tell me. I mean, it was almost May!

„It is. Adam Sandler is almost as funny as I am.", Ellen joked.

And then, someone in a creepy costume of a bear scared the shit out of us, when he screamed at us from our behind.

Bella screamed even more and jumped to my lap, both of her hands around my neck, and when everyone started laughing, especially Ellen, she smiled and noticed the position we were in.

I was looking at her surprisly and she was blushing.

„This is the moment, when you two are suppose to kiss.", Ellen said in her funny voice and we giggled, looking deeply into each others eyes.

„Kiss, kiss, kiss!", Ellen was shouting, and the audience started too.

And we kissed. In front of all those cameras and people, in front of Ellen DeGeneres, we really kissed, for the first time in the public.

It was a long, slow and passionate kiss, not just a simple peck.

„This is the best ending of my show, EVER!", Ellen shouted and we laughed.

Yeah, the best ending, ever...

**_After The Show_**

„Why didn´t you tell me about it?", I asked Bella, as we walked into her room.

„I am sorry for that, Z.", she sighed and sat on the bed.

„Just tell me why. I think it´s pretty important to know, that my girlfriend is going to South Africa for a month.", I said, trying to sound nice, but I felt I was getting angry.

„Actually, it´s two months.", she whispered innocently.

„Are you serious?!", I asked her, now sounding angry, and she stood up, walked to me and hugged me.

„Come on, it´s not like I will be gone for a year or so. You will survive without me for two months, you will see.", she whispered and gave me a little kiss.

„I am not so sure about that.", I whispered back and rested my forehead on hears.

She was quiet for a while, and then I saw her smirking. I knew that smirk very well. It was that devilish smirk that Cece Jones had.

„What´s on your mind right now?", I asked her, still in a whisper.

„Well, I am here only for two more days and...We should do something memorable, till I am here.", she whispered into my ear and that seductive voice send shivers to my whole body.

We were together for a long time, but we still never...did that. There were many moments, that we almost lost control, but we both wanted to wait for the right time.

Bella slowly started kissing me and I wasn´t complaining at all. She pushed me against the doors, and while she was kissing me, she locked the doors, just in case her mom or her brother would came back home sooner, than she thought.

I switched our positions, so Bella was now pushed against the doors. I was holding her hands above her head, pushing them against the doors too and kissing her neck.

She let out a small moan and I was getting turned on like a hell. I was also a little nervous, but HORNY so much...I mean, I was just making out with Bella Thorne, the most beautiful and sexy girl in the whole world. She was wearing only red shorts and white tank top and everytime I rubbed my body against hers, I felt those sparks between our skins.

„You´re so beautiful.", I whispered into her ear and touched her stomach under her top. Her skin was so soft and hot, because of the heat of the moment.

„Ah, Zendaya.", she whimpered my name and I smirked, grabbed her and she hugged my hips with her legs. I walked to her bed, while we were still kissing and I slowly layed her on the bed.

I slowly took her tank top and shorts, my pants and T-shirt with 2Pac off, so we were both only in our underwear.

I took a moment to look at Bella´s hot body, that was under me and I was just...speechless.

„Like what you see?", she asked me, smirking, when she saw, what she was doing to me.

„You don´t even know, how much.", I said, looking lustful into her dark eyes.

I unhooked her bra and started kissing, licking and sucking on her nipples, she was moaning my name and I must said, it was turning me on so fucking much...

After a while I moved to her beautiful flat stomach and I continued kissing her. Mmm, I can´t even say how perfect it all was, and it was just the beggining.

As I moved to her „area", I saw how wet she was, it made me smirk.

I moved back up to her and kissed her passionately.

„Are you ready?", I asked her in a whisper and she was shaking from the excitment.

„Yes.", she whispered back and I took off her black panties and slowly pushed my two fingers inside of let out a big moan and I tried to be very careful, because I didn´t want to hurt her or something.

But she seemed she like it.

„Z, please, continue...", she whimpered and I did so.

I started moving my fingers in and out faster and she was moaning my name louder and louder and I was enjoying it as much as I could. Inside of her it was warm and wet and I felt that pleasure I was giving to her.

My whole body was rubbing against hers and I was kissing her neck all the time. It was so amazing, and after a while I felt, that she was getting closer and closer.

„Oh my God, Zendaya, don´t stop!", she screamed.

And after few more minutes, she orgasmed hard and our eyes were locked right in that moment. I never saw that look before.

Full of love and lust.

In the moment, when our love reached the mental, spiritual and physical top. Most beautiful moment in my life.

I leaned to her and kissed her lips, she was still breathing hard and resting after our love making.

„I love you so much.", she whispered to me and I smirked.

„I love you even more, Bell.", I said, but then we both heard someone in the other room and we looked at each other, scared of getting caught.

„Who is that?!", I asked Bella in a whisper.

„Hey sis, where are ya?", I heard Remy, Bella´s older brother shouting and I started panicking.

„Don´t worry, I locked the doors, remember?", Bella told me, but I still felt nervous.

Then he knocked on Bella´s doors and tried to open them. My heart started beating even faster and I started dressing up, Bella was laughing at me, but she started dressing up after a while too.

„Sorry Remy, but I am here..."

„Don´t tell him, that I am here! You know your brother, he would know, why were the doors locked.", I whispered to her and she nodded, smirking.

„You are what?", Remy asked.

„I was just dressing up and I didn´t want someone to enter my room, duh.", she replied and I was finally dressed.

„But you must be dressed already, I wanna talk to you.", he said and Bella pointed to the opened window.

„Are you serious? You want me to jump out of the window?!", I asked her in disbelief and she giggled.

„Well, it´s like in those movies. Isn´t it romantic?", she asked innocently and I rolled my eyes and kissed her for the last time, before I jumped out of her window.

Thank God her room was on the ground floor, or else I will probably broke both of my legs.

So what. I will do everything for her. This was just...awesome. Making love with the love of my life, almost got caught by her crazy brother...

When I think about it, it´s really like a movie.

Yep. We are stars. Our lifes must be like a movies.


	3. Zendaya Wears Orange

**A/N: Hey hey! I hope you liked the second chapter. Thank you very much for the nice reviews and all your support. So, here is the continue :3**

**I don´t own anything, just the idea and... if someone will ever judge me because of this, then...Hell, that would be just terrible xD**

**REVIEW**

**Thank you, **

**Author xxx**

**Unlocked: Welcome To The Real World**

**Chapter 3: Zendaya Wears Orange**

It was pretty hard to say goodbye to Bella. I knew it was only for two months, but still...Two months without my girlfriend looked pretty sad and everything and I almost didn´t let her go.

We were both standing at the airport and I gave her one big hug and one passionate and meaningful kiss, but I was still holding her hands, because I didn´t want to let her go.

„Take care of yourself, don´t let some lion eat you.", I said and she laughed. But in fact I meant that, ´cause you never know, what can happen in a place like that. I would be honestly scared of these things and Bella is so small, that a lion would eat her like a cherry.

„Don´t worry, I´ll be okay. Just let me go, because I´m already late.", she giggled and I sighed, letting her go slowly.

Before she dissapeared, I shouted:

„I LOVE YOU!"

Luckily, I got a response to that:

„I LOVE YOU TOO!"

And that was it. She was gone. She was on her way to South Africa and I was here, without her. I know, it can sound pretty sentimental, but what?

I am finally with her and I am happy. But now, everything I can do is call her, skype her, send her a message, or tweet her. That´s all.

Anyways, I decided, that I will spend some time with my family, friends and of course, I will continue with my carrier. I already had a complete CD, but now, I wanted to do something else.

I wanted to act. I know, that many people are thinking, that I am better singer and dancer, but I like acting as well, and I guess I can be a good actress, if I try hard.

* * *

„Are you okay?", Hayley asked me, as we were sitting in a club 21, together with my other friends, Naomi and Tracy. Hayley just had some free time finally, because until now, she was almost all day in the studio together with Lena, working on her up-coming album.

„Um, yeah. I just miss Bell.", I replied and she smirked and shooked her head.

„She is gone just for few hours, you must really love her.", she said and I nodded in agreement.

„I do. But I don´t want to talk about her now, ´cause I don´t know, how will I handle these freakin´ two months without her.", I said.

„I told you that you have an unique connection. Anyways, what are you going to do now?", she asked me and I sighed.

„Well, I really don´t know. I´ve got some things to do, but I still don´t have a major plan. Any suggestions?", I asked and looked around me at my friends, but they just shooked their heads.

„Maybe you should just chill´, sistah. You´ve been working on the album, you were on Dancing With The Stars, on Shake It Up, I think you need a break from work.", Naomi said and Tracy nodded, but I wasn´t so sure about what she said.

„Yeah, but I feel like I need to do something. Bella is not here and I really don´t want to stay at home, because my dad is still angry. And I definitely don´t want to get bored.", I explained to them.

Hayley was looking at me with this intense look, like something has been on her mind. I knew that look, she had it so many times, that I stopped counting it.

„What is it?", I asked her finally and she smiled.

„Well, one of my friends asked me to be on this one show, called Orange Is The New Black, and he told me that I can bring someone with me, if that person will be somehow interesting. And I think you definitely are interesting, they would love to have you on that show.", she said and I was thinking about that, because I´ve already heard something about this show.

I don´t know, what is it about, or who is starring there, but I´ve heard, that the show is very good. Stars like Chris Colfer, Troian Bellisario or Tegan and Sara wrote about how great this show is on their Twitters.

„Are you kidding? I bet her dad wont let her be on that show.", Tracy said and she took a sip from her coffee. I frowned and looked at Hayley confused.

„Why?", I asked.

„You know, that show is kinda...Let´s say not for kids.", Hayley explained.

„What is that show even about?"

„It´s about women in a prison. I will be playing a newbie, 18 years old girl who´s been in a gang and accidentally killed someone. Of course there wont be any hard sex scenes, because I just turned 17, but there will be some...scenes like that. And if you will be there, I bet you will be in scenes like that too."

After this, I really started wondering about it. So, I finally understand why it´s the show called „Orange Is The New Black". It´s about a women prison. It can be a really great show, but that things Hayley just told me scared me. I am 17 and I don´t know if my parents will be okay with that. And also there is this thing – Am I ready to do something like that? I mean, I´ve been only on Disney. The most „intimate" scene I´ve ever done was giving Logan a „puppy" aka kiss on the cheek. Lame, I know.

How am I supposed to act in a show like that? But who knows...Maybe it´s something that will finally make clear, that I am not that „little cute Disney star" anymore. Maybe that is the exact thing I need to do right now.

„You should probably watch some episodes of it and then tell me, if you want to do it or not.", Hayley said after a while I was thinking about it.

„You know what? Tell them I´m in. Do I have to make some audition?", I asked her and she together with my two other friends looked surprised at me.

„Are you sure? No, you don´t, because you are a famous face and actress so...I am sure they will be really happy, that you are in.", she said and I smiled at her.

Of course, I am one of the most famous lesbians in the whole world right now, so. Of course they will be happy with me on their show. That will be a big thing, I bet the press will be all crazy about it. And don´t forget my parents...Shit. That will be probably the biggest problem right now. *sigh*

* * *

„Hey dad, ehm, is mom at home?", I asked him carefully, as I walked to our living room, he was sitting there, reading some book.

„She´s in the kitchen.", he replied without any emotion and I rolled my eyes, because I was hoping, that he will be at least a little friendly after all that time that had past after I came out in public.

But I let it go and I walked to the kitchen, finding my mother there. She was cooking something for dinner and I could smell it was something really good. Yeah, my momma was always an awesome cooker, sadly, I couldn´t cook so good. I am glad I can make myself eggs, I can barely do something else.

„Hey mom, I got some news.", I started the conversation and I sat down on the chair, nervously rubbing my hands.

„What news, honey?", she asked me with a kind smile written all over her face, and I couldn´t but smiled too, ´cause it was really contagious. My mother wasn´t happy with the fact I am with Bell at first, but she got used to it and right now, I am really glad she´s on my side. She´s that kind of mother, that´s happy when her kids are happy. That´s how it should be.

„Well, one of my friends is gonna be on this really popular show, and she suggested, that I could be starring there too. She said I don´t even need to do an audition.", I explained to her and she turned around, when she heard the news and gave me her full attention.

„Really? That´s great, hun! And what show is it?"

I swallowed hard before I answered her question. I was hoping she didn´t know the show, because if she did, she wont let me do that. But if she didn´t...

„Orange Is The New Black.", I said and she was silent for a moment, thinking about it and I was sweating like a hell, until she finally spoke.

„Hmm, I never heard of it, but it sounds good. What is it about?", she asked and got back to her cooking, because it was almost burning.

„Uhm, about women in prison. It´s a drama and I would love to do something like that, you know, something serious."

She was quiet again and that got me even more nervous. I still felt, that she wont let me do it for some reason, but there was a big light of hope. If my dad wont find out about it, it will be okay. Hopefully, because my mother is a little bit more freeminded, than my father.

„Are you sure you want to do it?", she asked me, fully seriously and I nodded.

„Well, okay then. Give me their number and I will do the formal things, okay?", she said and I jumped from the chair right into her arms and I hugged her tightly.

„THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!", I shouted and she giggled when she saw how happy I was.

„Anything to make you happy, Zendaya."

* * *

The next week I was walking together with Hayley to the studio, where were they shooting the show. I was about to discuss who will I play, when will I get the script and many more stuff about that. I wont lie, I was excited, but also nervous. Hayley told me they were really happy about me joining the cast. She was already dressed up in her orange prison clothes, because she was about to shoot her first scene.

So Hayley left me and I walked to the staff room, where was a guy who was supposed to tell me all the informations I needed to know. His name was Jack Mason and he was very nice to me.

„So, we already have a perfect character for you. We wrote the script a long time ago, we were just waiting for the right person and we finally find you.", he said and I smiled at him, waiting for more informations.

„The name of your character is Lea „CoCo" Collins and she´s in a jail, because she shot her father, when he was beating her mother.", he explained and I nodded. That seemed to be interesting, because I´ve already heard about cases like that.

„Here is your script, we will be shooting your first episode you will be in next week. Is that okay with you?", he asked me and I nodded and smiled at him again, grabbing the script and slowly standing up.

„Thank you very much for everything, I am looking forward to be part of this great show.", I said and I shook his hand, but before I left the room he stopped me.

„Oh, and I hope there wont be a problem with some scenes that will be a little harder."

Shit, I was really hoping that my character wont be in those, but whatever. My mom already signed the papers, so I can´t do anything about it now and she can neither.

„No, it´s okay.", I said, but I wasn´t so sure about it...

* * *

_I miss you so much __:( __B_

I smiled at the text I got from Bells. At least she was thinking about me even when she was somewhere in the middle of South Africa.

_I miss you even more...How are things going in there? __:)_

_Well, it´s pretty cool in here. The place I am living in right now is really beautiful and people here are very sweet to me. Tomorrow I am gonna shoot the first scene of the movie. But how about you? I was talking to some people, and they said you can come visit me soon __:) :) __:-* _

_REALLY?! That´s great! Can´t wait to see you again, baby! I am glad you like it in there. Well, I became a new part of this new show, Orange Is The New Black and I will be shooting next week. _

There wasn´t an answer for a while, but then she finally replied.

_I´ve heard of that show! That´s great Z, I am really happy for you __J__Well, I gotta go, but I will write you soon! I LOVE YOU _

_I LOVE YOU MORE! Don´t ever forget that :-* __:) __;) _

Gosh, how much I miss her. Even more after our first time we had together, that was literally the best experience in my entire life. But now, she was miles away from me...

BUT I am going to see her soon, hopefully. And I can´t wait.

**Did you know, that there is a character in Orange Is The New Black, called „Daya"? Funny, right? The next chapter will be INTENSE, so get ready :3**


End file.
